Dry Your Eyes
by CassidyTVNut
Summary: They were together, something went wrong, he wants her back, but she’s with someone else, what will he do? A Huddy Songfic, yet another, you say...YES indeed it is. House POV, Song by The Streets, set during the Huddy college years. Enjoy!


Dry Your Eyes

**They were together, something went wrong, he wants her back, but she's with someone else, what will he do?**

A Huddy Songfic, yet another, you say...YES indeed it is. House POV, Song by The Streets, set during the Huddy college years. Enjoy!

_**In one single moment your whole life can turn 'round**_

My life has been spun around, tipped upside down, shaken violently, stirred to the point of dizziness and confusion.

All because of that one moment, and that one sentence.

'Greg, there's someone else, I'm sorry.'

That one moment has ruined my life and shattered my heart to the point where I am uncomfortably numb.

And here I am, in my dorm, bottle of bourbon in my hand, gulping it down like water. Just so I can escape that numbness and feel again, or stop feeling, I have no clue.

I shouldn't have let her go, I should've made her stay.

Why didn't I?

Why did I just let her leave?

_**  
I stand there for a minute starin' straight into the ground  
Lookin' to the left slightly, then lookin' back down **_

Miserable with a capital M doesn't even begin to describe how I'm feeling right now.

The ground seems to understand, although it never really replies.

I look out the window to where she used to park her car when she came over...that space is empty now.

Losing all hope, my now dull and sunken eyes stare back down.

_**  
World feels like it's caved in – proper sorry frown**_

The world's crashing down and caving in one person...me.

She's on top of the world now in theory, she's managed to shake me off and date someone normal.

But I wish she'd see...

_**  
Please let me show you where we could only just be, for us  
I can change and I can grow or we could adjust **_

I'm positive that I can change.

I can be the man she wants me to be, I'm sure of it.

We can make it, I just have to make her see.

_**  
The wicked thing about us is we always have trust  
We can even have an open relationship, if you must **_

Even before we started dating, we were like best friends.

She knew all of my secrets, there wasn't one thing that Lisa Cuddy didn't know about me.

Once she'd left me, I tried to suggest an open relationship. At this point I was so desperate to be with her, I didn't mind sharing.

That offended her, it was such a stupid thing to say. And I've made things worse now.

_**  
I look at her she stares almost straight back at me  
But her eyes glaze over like she's lookin' straight through me **_

She came here just now.

I couldn't take my eyes off her, she looked so beautiful.

She stares back at me, but there's an iciness to it.

It's like she doesn't feel anything anymore for me, but she's looking right through me and seeing how she's hurt me.

_**  
Then her eyes must have closed for what seems an eternity  
When they open up she's lookin' down at her feet **_

She purses her full, pink lips and tightly shuts her eyes.

It's like she can't even look me in the eye properly anymore.

She tilts her head, and stares down at her feet.

Oh, the atmosphere is awkward, and so unbelievably tense._****_

Dry your eyes mate  
I know it's hard to take but her mind has been made up  
There's plenty more fish in the sea  
Dry your eyes mate  
I know you want to make her see how much this pain hurts  
But you've got to walk away now  
It's over 

Wilson came over when he heard, twittering on telling me to stop crying and be a man.

Ha, he can talk, he cries at the news and Titanic. Pretty sure he's gay.

And then he pulls this cliché out of the hat, plenty more fish in the sea.

Well, you know what?

I'm a one fish bloke, and Lisa Cuddy is the only one for me.

Even if our love is one sided, I still have to believe in it.

He tells me to walk away, I can't, she's the best thing in my life.

It's over?

This is only the beginning._****_

So then I move my hand up from down by my side  
It's shakin', my life is crashin' before my eyes 

_**Turn the palm of my hand up to face the skies  
Touch the bottom of her chin and let out a sigh**_

My hands have never shook so violently before, it's so hard to even move them.

But I move them. Just for her.

Because even though my life is crumbling around me, I still want to touch her.

I caress her with my hand ever so gently, and she sighs in content.

This is how it should be._****_

'Cause I can't imagine my life without you and me  
There's things I can't imagine doin', things I can't imagine seein'  
It weren't supposed to be easy, surely  
Please, please, I beg you please 

I repeat over and over again, making sure that she understands.

'Lise, you're the only good thing that will ever happen to me. Don't leave me. Stay.'

Relationships aren't easy, you can't just give up on one because they're hard.

I'm down on my knees by this point, begging her, my tears soaking her feet.

She still doesn't understand, I'll wither and die without her.

_**  
She brings her hands up towards where my hands rested  
She wraps her fingers round mine with the softness she's blessed with  
She peels away my fingers, looks at me and then gestures  
By pushin' my hand away to my chest, from hers  
**_Her hands, they're so soft.

I can't let go, not while she's holding my hand.

But it's not an affectionate hand hold, she's just trying to prise my fingers away from hers.

My other hand, finding it's way to her breast, is moved back to my own.

_**  
Dry your eyes mate  
I know it's hard to take but her mind has been made up  
There's plenty more fish in the sea  
Dry your eyes mate  
I know you want to make her see how much this pain hurts  
But you've got to walk away now  
It's over  
**_If Wilson says that one more time, I swear I'm gonna kill the guy.

_**  
And I'm just standin' there, I can't say a word  
'Cause everythin's just gone  
I've got nothin'  
Absolutely nothin'  
**_What do I have left in the world without her?

Everything's been pulled out from under me, and I'm left in the void, a pit of blackness.

And I can't say a word.

Because my voice went with her out the door too.

_**  
Tryin' to pull her close out of bare desperation  
Put my arms around her tryin' to change what she's sayin' **_

From my kneeling position on the floor, I cling to her waist, holding her as close to me as I can.

Maybe if I hold on tight enough, it won't be true anymore.

I'm so desperate to have her back, I'll do anything.

_**  
Pull my head level with hers so she might engage in  
Look into her eyes to make her listen again  
I'm not gonna fuckin', just fuckin' leave it all now  
'Cause you said it'd be forever and that was your vow **_

That's what I said to her.

But she won't listen to me.

I repeat it over and over, gazing into her eyes.

She won't return my look, she simply looks away.

Forever, she said, the first night we made love.

And now it's thrown away, in the trash, gone forever.

_**  
And you're gonna let our things simply crash and fall down  
You're well out of order now, this is well out of town **_

It's not fair!

I sound like a stroppy little kid, but why me?

What did I do wrong?

She didn't even give me a chance to be the man she wanted.

She just dropped me.

_**  
She pulls away, my arms are tightly clamped round her waist  
Gently pushes me back and she looks at me straight **_

She wriggles out of my hold, out of my grip.

As gently as she can, she pushes me back.

There's that look again, a mixture of contempt, pity and sorrow.

What she does to me.

_**  
Turns around so she's now got her back to my face  
Takes one step forward, looks back, and then walks away  
**_She turns away, and I can see that she's crying.

She doesn't want this, I know it.

But she still leaves, and I'm still empty.

_**  
Dry your eyes mate  
I know it's hard to take but her mind has been made up  
There's plenty more fish in the sea  
Dry your eyes mate  
I know you want to make her see how much this pain hurts  
But you've got to walk away now  
It's over **_

Wilson's on a loop in my head, repeating the same old clichés, driving me insane, and making me want her more._****_

I know in the past I've found it hard to say  
Tellin' you things, but not tellin' straight 

I have a problem with addressing feelings, I know. But I'm addressing them now.

Forget the past and think about the present.

That's all that she should do.

Because I'm different.

Losing her has changed me.

_**  
But the more I pull on your hand and say  
The more you pull away  
**_It was always me that used to do that, but now its her.

I'm being open with how I feel, and she's hiding it.

_**  
Dry your eyes mate  
I know it's hard to take but her mind has been made up  
There's plenty more fish in the sea  
Dry your eyes mate  
I know you want to make her see how much this pain hurts  
But you've got to walk away now.**_

It's over.

Maybe I should just accept it.

She's made up her mind, she's moved on, plain and simple.

If she could only see inside my mind, she'd know how much she hurt me.

But she's with him now, it's time to move on.


End file.
